communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Community-Vertrag für die neue Fandom-Plattform
Hallo zusammen! Heute haben wir eine große Ankündigung zu machen und möchten eine langfristige Vereinbarung mit euch, der Community, eingehen. Im Jahr 2016 hatten wir bekannt gegeben, dass Wikia in Fandom powered by Wikia umbenannt werden sollte. Mit diesem Schritt wollten wir deutlich machen, dass unsere Plattform mehr ist als eine traditionelle Wiki-Plattform. Obwohl diese Markenentscheidung insgesamt betrachtet richtig war, wurde sie nicht ganz zu Ende geführt. Es war eine wichtige Entscheidung, unser Unternehmen voranzubringen, aber für unsere Nutzer wurde dadurch nichts sinnvoll verändert. Der Name wurde geändert, aber die Plattform dahinter war immer noch dieselbe – gerade denjenigen von euch, die unsere Github-Instanz verfolgen, sollte dies bewusst sein. Um es mit einer Metapher auszudrücken: wir haben einem alten Haus lediglich einen neuen Anstrich verpasst. Eine Aktualisierung auf eine moderne Version von MediaWiki bedeutet die Errichtung eines neuen Fundaments für ein besseres Haus. Wir begeben uns hier auf einen langen Weg, dessen Ziel der Aufbau der Fandom-Plattform ist, ein Upgrade von oben nach unten, wodurch das vertraute MediaWiki-Erlebnis beibehalten, den Autoren aber auch neue und moderne Erweiterungen an die Hand geben wird. Am Ende hoffen wir auf ein verbessertes Erlebnis für Autoren und ein Weltklasse-Erlebnis für Millionen von Fans. Wir haben uns viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was die Ankündigung eines MediaWiki-Upgrades für die Autoren bedeutet, darum möchten wir über die langfristige Vereinbarung sprechen, die wir mit euch eingehen. Der Weg zur neuen Fandom-Plattform wird lang sein und es ist uns wichtig, dass wir die richtigen Erwartungen setzen. Dabei gehen wir euch gegenüber Verpflichtungen ein, erwarten das aber im Gegenzug auch von euch. Wir nennen das Ganze den Fandom-Community-Vertrag. Es ist uns so wichtig, dass dieser von nun an einen festen Platz in den Community Wikis hat, bis die neue Fandom-Plattform voll funktionsfähig ist. Wir werden… *'bei allen die Plattform betreffenden Entscheidungen eine Win/Win-Strategie verfolgen.' Wenn eine Entscheidung nicht SOWOHL für uns ALS AUCH für die meisten Benutzer ein Gewinn ist, ist eine Umsetzung wahrscheinlich nicht sinnvoll. Unser Ansatz wird sein, die Community an die erste Stelle zu setzen, denn wir wissen, dass sich Nutzer wohl fühlen, wenn unsere Community zufrieden ist. Letztendlich macht das auch die gesamte Plattform erfolgreicher. *'nach gleichwertigen oder noch besseren Lösungen suchen.' Die neue Plattform soll sowohl die bestehenden Probleme lösen als auch neue Möglichkeiten bieten, aber die Lösungen werden nicht immer genau den Funktionen der bestehenden Plattform entsprechen. Wenn eine Funktion aus der Wikia-Zeit entfernt werden muss, werden wir versuchen, diese durch eine gleichwertige oder bessere Funktion zu ersetzen. Wenn eine Funktion jedoch keinen effektiven Nutzen mehr bietet, wird sie möglicherweise nicht ersetzt. Solche Entscheidungen werden kommuniziert und wir werden Feedback und Kritik dazu einholen. *'die Verantwortung übernehmen, manchmal auch „nein“ zu sagen.' Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, immer alle zufrieden zu stellen. Obwohl wir eine Win/Win-Strategie und Lösungsparität verfolgen, wissen wir, dass es Momente geben wird, in denen wir zu einigen Funktionen oder Wünschen „nein“ sagen müssen und dass nicht alle einer derartigen Entscheidung zustimmen werden. Wenn wir zu allem „ja“ sagen würden, würden wir der Stabilität und Zukunft unserer Community-Plattform einen schlechten Dienst erweisen, da wir damit einfach die gleichen technologischen Probleme wiederholen, mit denen wir uns jetzt konfrontiert sehen. Entwicklungsteams und andere Führungskräfte in unserem Unternehmen sind für die endgültige Entscheidung über Plattform-Updates und -Änderungen verantwortlich. *'transparent sein, wenn es darum geht, wie und warum wir Entscheidungen zur Plattform treffen.' Auch wenn wir nicht immer in der Lage sind, die verwendeten spezifischen Daten zu teilen, werden doch all unsere Entscheidungen datengestützt getroffen und nicht nach Bauchgefühl. Die Gründe für getroffene Entscheidungen werden von uns mitgeteilt. Wenn wir mal „nein“ sagen oder eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen müssen, werdet ihr immer erfahren, warum das so ist. *'deutlich und oft kommunizieren.' Der Prozess wird lang sein und ihr habt natürlich ein großes Interesse an den Ergebnissen. Daher ist es wichtig, dass wir oft miteinander kommunizieren. Wir hoffen, dass Ton und Häufigkeit der Kommunikation der letzten Monate euch einen Eindruck davon vermitteln, was ihr in Zukunft erwarten könnt. *'uns an die Community wenden, wenn wir Input brauchen.' Wir bauen diese Plattform für euch und zukünftige Generationen von Fans auf. Obwohl wir recht gut verstehen, was ihr euch bei den meisten Funktionen wünscht und was ihr braucht, erfordern einige Dinge den direkten Input unserer Nutzer. *'berechtigte Kritik zulassen und entsprechend handeln.' Wir erhalten viel Kritik, oftmals durchaus berechtigt. Wenn ihr uns relevante, respektvolle, konstruktive und umsetzbare Kritik entgegenbringt, werden wir diese prüfen und umsetzen – oder euch ausführlich erklären, warum wir diese nicht umsetzen können. Die jüngsten Ankündigungen in Blog-Beiträgen sollten als Maßstab dafür gelten, welche Art von Taten eure konstruktive Kritik hervorrufen kann. Wir bitten euch im Gegenzug darum, dass ihr.... *'uns zur Verantwortung zieht und uns herausfordert.' Wir möchten unsere Arbeit so erledigen, dass sie den Communitys zugutekommt. Wenn wir unsere Zusagen nicht einhalten, nehmt uns in die Pflicht! Scheut euch nicht davor, konstruktive Kritik und Feedback zu äußern. *'Geduld habt.' Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, wird dies ein langer Weg sein und wir werden ihn gemeinsam gehen. Wie jede Software wird auch die erste Version der Plattform nicht perfekt sein und es wird im Laufe der gesamten Entwicklung immer wieder Fehler geben, die behoben werden müssen. Wir fühlen uns dem Endprodukt verpflichtet und wollen auf keinen Fall nur die erste Version liefern und damit bereits die Mission als erfüllt betrachten. *'konstruktive Veränderungen annehmt.' Die Wikia-Plattform wurde mit einigen in hohem Maße benutzerdefinierten Versionen von MediaWiki-Funktionen bestückt. Wenn wir zu einer modernen MediaWiki-Version übergehen, wird es einige Änderungen geben. Wir verpflichten uns, euch so genau wie möglich über diese Veränderungen zu informieren. Im Gegenzug möchten wir euch aber darum bitten, positive Veränderungen anzunehmen, um dadurch bessere und tiefer gehende Communitys aufzubauen. Dies ist der Fandom-Community-Vertrag. Unser lebendiger Pakt mit euch, unseren Nutzern. Es ist eine unternehmensweite Verpflichtung, die das nächste Kapitel in der Geschichte von Fandom zum bisher Besten machen soll. Das schaffen wir allerdings nicht ohne euch. Wir hoffen, dass ihr die von uns beschriebenen Verpflichtungen annehmt und unterstützt. Da wir erst am Anfang dieses großen Projekts stehen, können wir zwar viele spezifische Fragen zu Funktionalität, Besonderheiten, technischen Details usw. noch nicht beantworten, wir freuen uns aber trotzdem auf eure Fragen! __NOEDITSECTION__ en:User blog:MisterWoodhouse/Community Contract for the New Fandom Platform Kategorie:News Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag